Never Say Never
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack comes back after being on the Valient... he and Ianto are already an item


Never Say Never

The Weevil dashed across the road, avoiding the oncoming traffic. It's body looked bulky and cumbersome, but it moved fast for it's size. The lights from the cars didn't fazing it at all.

The young man continued to chase it. He was breathless as he stopped to talk to a man blocking his way.

"Please….sir, kindly move aside. It's….escaped from the Zoo, and I need to recapture it." He gave the man one of his best grins.

The man moved, but not before mumbling under his breath. "What zoo?"

The young man thanked him and continued after the Weevil.

Stopping, he spoke out loud. "I've lost it Tosh. Have you got it?"

"Yes, twenty yards to you right. Just up ahead. Be careful."

"Thanks."

The young man moved off slowly, making sure he kept his eyes peeled.

"Wish Jack was here," he said, under his breath. "I hate Weevil hunts on my own."

"Sorry, Ianto," came a voice in his ear. "You were nearest."

"Yeah."

A movement ahead caught his eye. Taking a spray canister from his pocket, Ianto moved closer. The Weevil was standing behind a large bush, very still. As the young man approached, the Weevil lunged at him, knocking him over and the spray out of his hand. Ianto put his arm across his neck, hoping to shield it from the Weevil's sharp teeth. Resigned to the fact that he was going to get bitten, Ianto lashed out with his other arm and legs, trying to buck the creature off of him. It wasn't working. The Weevil was too powerful.

Then the Weevil was off of him, lying on the ground beside him. It was being strayed by someone. Then Ianto heard a familiar voice;

"Did ya miss me?"

Captain Jack Harkness stood over him.

Ianto accepted the hand offered to him and got to his feet. Not letting go of that hand, he swung with his other arm, connecting with Jack's jaw.

"You bastard!"

Jack reeled back, but didn't fall. "Hey, I came back, didn't I?"

Ianto stood looking at the older man. "Why? I thought you'd be off gallivanting with your doctor friend." His voice held venom.

"I….came back for you."

Ianto shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, right."

"Ianto," Jack reached out a hand, touching the young Welshman's cheek.

Ianto swatted it away. "Not this time, Jack. It's not that easy anymore. Don't expect me to just fall into your open arm and you bed."

"Okay. I know you're pissed…."

"Pissed! Is that what you call it?" Ianto began to pace. "We are supposed to be partners, lovers….and you go off and leave, again, without telling anyone. Without telling ME! What are we doing, Jack?"

"I know and I'm sorry. But you weren't there and I had to catch the Tardis before it left and…." Jack looked straight at Ianto, then sighed. "I'm sorry."

Ianto just shook his head. "Doesn't make it right, Jack. Being sorry doesn't cut it withy me anymore."

"What can I do to make things right."

Ianto was busy hauling the Weevil over his shoulder.

"Ianto, please."

Jack followed him, as they walked back to the SUV.

"Meet me half way here, please." Jack begged.

"What are we doing Jack? You and me. Is this just an 'officie thing'? Are we an item? What? I sure as hell can't fathom it out anymore."

Jack stepped in front of Ianto, taking the Weevil from him. Ianto didn't object.

"We are together, Ianto. A couple. I had to find out what happened to me. The Doctor knew. I had to ask. Can you understand that? I needed to find out what made me like this."

"And did you?"

"Yes, but it didn't help. I'm a fixed point in time and space. I guess that means it's forever."

They reached the SUV. Ianto unlocked the back so Jack could put the Weevil inside.

Jack looked at his watch. "Look, it's early. Let's go out for dinner. Let me explain. Try and make it up to you."

"It's gonna take more than dinner, Jack."

"I know, but it's a start." Jack smiled.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Let's get this back to the Hub and I'll think about it."

Ianto drove back to Roald Dahl Plass, parked the SUV and took the Weevil inside and down to the cells. Jack followed some way behind him. As he entered through the sliding door, Tosh spotted him and called Owen.

"So, the great Captain Harkness returns."

"Yeah." Jack stood his ground.

"Jack! Where the bloody hell have you been?" Demanded Gwen.

"It's a long story. I'm back, okay."

"And what, we're supposed to be grateful, are we?" asked Owen.

Ianto was just out of sight when Jack said. "I came back for all of you."

"Not just for me then? Like you told me, what, twenty minutes ago." Ianto walked into the main Hub area. "Dinner you said. Go to hell, Jack." Ianto moved to stand in the small kitchen.

"Ianto, wait." Jack shook his head, pushing passed Owen and Gwen. "I did come back for you. All of you."

"Do I mean anything to you, Jack?" he began to make coffee. "Apart for a good fuck, now and then, that is, to relieve your boredom."

Jack grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare say that. You have never been that, ever."

"No, then what?"

Jack just stood there in silence.

"Thought so."

"Ianto, please."

"You can't say anything that I want to hear right now. You've been gone almost 5 months, Jack. We've done pretty well without you, too. Why did you come back? Was it for us, or was it for you?"

"For me?" Jack frowned, not understanding.

"Yeah, to have your ego stroked." Ianto elaborated further, pointing. "Tosh idolizes you."

Tosh lowered her head in acknowledgement.

"Owen respects you, but sometimes he doesn't like you."

Owen cleared his throat.

"Gwen. Well, Gwen loves you."

"Ianto!"

Ianto held up a hand to her.

"And me, well, I loved you. You were my saving grace. My whole world."

"And now?" asked Jack.

Ianto shook his head. "I just don't know anymore."

"I had to find out and the Doctor wasn't waitin' around."

"For 5 months," said Ianto.

"It's complicated and I don't want to talk about it."

Ianto continued to make the coffee, his mind racing. "You don't want to talk about it. It's always about you." Ianto turned to face Jack. "Why didn't you fire me after Lisa? Or shoot me. You did threaten to, twice as I recall."

"Yeah, maybe I should have."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Ianto!"

"No, come on Jack. Why am I still here?" Ianto raised his voice.

"Please, Yan."

"Why am I still here, God damn it!"

"Because I love you!"

There, he'd finally said it

"I love you, okay."

Ianto dropped a mug, it shattered on the floor.

"Ianto?" Jack sighed. "I find it hard to express my feelings," he paused then continued. "Everyone leaves me, eventually. It….hurts."

"That's what happens when you're immortal," said Owen.

Jack glared at him.

"Ianto, please. Have dinner with me tonight. Let me explain what happened. I'll tell you everything, I promise. Just give me a chance, please."

Ianto turned to face Jack, unshed tears in his eyes. "This is the last time, Jack. No more chances. It hurts too much."

Jack took his hand in both of his. "I promise, I'll never leave again."

"Never say never, Jack. It's bad luck."

Ianto was waiting patiently in his flat for Jack to arrive. He had to admit to himself that he was more than a little bit nervous, after the 'words' between him and Jack at the Hub. He hadn't expected Jack to say he loved him. And never in front of the others. Ianto was more than a little taken aback at hearing those three words from the Captain.

Jack picked Ianto up at 7.30pm and took him to a restaurant at the back of The Red Dragon Centre. It served steak and Jack knew Ianto enjoyed a decent steak.

They sat in strained silence until Jack began to speak.

"I was captured by the Master and kept chained on a ship called the Valiant for most of the time." He paused to watch Ianto reaction, then he continued. "I thought about being here every single day. I thought about being with you, every night." He reached out a hand to touch Ianto's, but it wasn't to be. "I had no way of escaping. None of us did….not until the Master was killed."Ianto finally looked Jack in the eye.

"Then the Doctor brought me straight back and I heard Tosh giving you direction on the Weevil hunt, so….I followed those directions. You know the rest."

Ianto shifted in his seat uneasily.

"I didn't enjoy being away from you. It was just something I had to do. You knew I wanted to find out what made me how I am. I never once hid that from you."

Ianto shook his head. "No, you didn't."

"What was I supposed to do, Yan? I waited 100 years for that moment. 100 years of not knowing."

Ianto closed his eyes, just as the waiter came to their table.

"Two Buds, please," Jack said, ordering for them both.

The waiter left after leaving two menus.

"Do you still love me, Yan?"

Ianto opened his eyes . "Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Is there still a chance for us?"

"I….didn't mean everything I said. I was angry.""And you have a right to be, I understand that."

"I don't want us to argue. I hate it." said Ianto.

"Me, too."

The waiter came for their order.

Ianto gave his first. "Fillets steak, please, medium rare, jacket potato and sweet corn. Thanks."

"Make that twice," said Jack, giving back the menus.

"Would you like onions rings with your order?"

Ianto looked at Jack and they both nodded. "Please."

The rest of the meal went well, Ianto even laughed once or twice. Jack was the perfect host.

After the meal, Jack drove to a secluded spot so they could continue to talk.

Ianto turned to Jack. "Did they torture you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

The young Welshman lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"But they couldn't break me, that's the main thing. I kept thinking of home. Of….you."

Tears welled up in Ianto's eyes. "I missed you so much. Every day I prayed you'd be back. But you weren't. I felt stupid. I'd given you everything and I thought you'd left me for good."

Jack put a finger under Ianto's chin, turning his head to face him. "I will never leave you again, I promise."

"You….can't."

"Yes, I can."

Leaning forward, Jack brushed Ianto's lips with his own. It was the first time they'd kissed since Jack retuned. Ianto fell into Jack's arms, sobbing.

"Sshh, it's okay." Jack whispered into his hair, and rubbing his back gently. "Do you want me to take you back to your flat?"

"Only...if you stay with me," said Ianto, lifting his head.

Jack kissed the tip of his nose. "You know I will."

"I love you," Ianto whispered. "Always have, always will."

"I know this...curse or whatever it is, is with me for the rest of my life. I want you with me for the rest of yours. I have never felt this way about anyone before." Jack caressed Ianto's face. "It feels so right. Marry me, Ianto."

Ianto looked surprised, then delighted. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, yes, yes."

THE END


End file.
